


Enthusiasm

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marta wants Emil to be more enthusiastic about winning battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn_tree on Dreamwidth. Based on Emil and Marta's end-of-battle conversation when the fight ends with Radiant Roar.

"Hey, Emil," Marta said suddenly through a mouthful of rice ball. "About earlier. What the heck was that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? Earlier..." Blinking in confusion, Emil thought back, trying to figure out what she was referring to. It could really be any number of things with her. "What do you mean? I don't remember doing anything."

"You wouldn't," Marta muttered under her breath, finishing her rice ball and shifting closer, raising her voice again. "Earlier. That little fang comment! What was that supposed to mean?! You weren't even the least bit enthusiastic when you said it! Ugh, can't you at least pretend you're enjoying yourself? You're bringing me down, you know."

Emil blinked again, just looking at her for a long moment. "...Well, it's true," he responded finally, reaching out a hand to point at her mouth. "Right here, on this side - yeah, right there. It's definitely a fang." Lowering his hand, he shrugged and bit into his own rice ball. "And how do you expect me to be enthusiastic anyway? You know I don't like fighting..."

"I told you, you're bringing me down! Ugh." Marta tossed her hair back, doing her best to look properly indignant. "It wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while, Emil. Even if you have to fake it! At least be glad we won or something! I don't want to see any more frowns after battle, you hear me? Focus on the good parts and quit moping!"

"But I don't..." Emil started weakly.

"You do! And you are! You're moping right now! Quit that!" Now fully focused on her tangent, Marta cut him off forcefully. "C'mon, just a little smile! It's not that hard, is it? Like this, c'mon..." She put a fingertip on either side of his mouth, pushing it up into an awkward smile. "See? That's easy, isn't it? So, no more frowning! I...I want you to keep smiling, so..." she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Emil blinked yet again, then gently took hold of her wrists and pushed her hands back a bit, a faint but genuine smile taking the place of the one she'd forced on him. "...Okay. I'll try," he agreed, nodding a little. "As long as you smile too, and show me that cute little fang."

"...Ugh, you're so hopeless!" Flailing her hands out of Emil's grasp, Marta scooted quickly back over to her previous spot, covering her reddened cheeks and looking indignant again. "Don't you know it's rude to make a girl blush like that?! You could at least give me some warning, you know!"

Emil just smiled and returned to his meal, not looking sorry in the least.


End file.
